Susan and the Lady
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The Lady and Susan meet... wonder what catastrophies could occur (yes i know i spelled catastrophes wrong i did it on purpose) Slight HTTYD x over


"Wait, Susan?" I yelped spinning around at the girl who was running the opposite direction. "Dad! Susan!" I called pointing to her as he, my father just stared.

"My Susan?" he whispered in awe. It was his granddaughter. His 100% Time Lord granddaughter. I looked back at her and pushed my children, his current grandchildren to Hiccup.

"Go with your father," I said. "I have to go see if I need to help Granddad," I said smiling to them, comfortingly.

"Dad! Are you okay?" I asked stepping up beside him.

"Lady…" he said coming back for a second. "But Susan…"

"You know you can't…" I started. "D-do I… can _I _go after her though? I can tell her you are well and I know cannot reveal her future but she's my half-niece…"

That was when I heard that ever chilling voice, "**EXTERMINATE!"**

"No!" I shouted not listening when Dad called for me to stop.

I shoved her down when the Dalek's laser shot at us. She gasped and looked up at me. I gave a grin and flipped to my feet.

"Right boys, now let's have some fun," I growled activating the braces on my arms.

"They're Daleks, miss," she hissed behind me.

"**THE LADY IS DETECTED! EXTERMINATE!"** they monotoned.

"That's my cue, little missie," I smirked. They fired three sequential shots which I easily blocked. "Go! Dad, and the TARDIS are waiting on you!" I shouted, giving her a quick shove which she didn't listen to.

"Dad?"

"Long story, run!" I yelled back.

"But the Daleks, you'll be-"

"Oh they aren't that bad," I grinned, "You just have to know where to hit them." I smirked and activated my gloves and shot a band of lightning into them.

They all stalled, "Monte Bene." I smirked.

"Susan!" I heard a familiar tone call. It was Dad. The first Dad. One I had never seen. I spun around, my eyes wide. Susan ran to him and just watched me.

"Grandfather… she said…"

"**EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"** Damn I missed one! And it was aiming at Dad and Susan.

"Shit!" I growled diving in front of them just as it fired. "Ahhh!" I screamed feeling the bolt shoot deep into my right heart. Suddenly the Dalek was gone.

"Lady!" I heard sobbed above me as I was scooped into familiar arms.

"Dad?" I muttered easing my eyes open.

"I'm here, sweetheart, what were you thinking?" he asked.

"I was thinking, *cough* I was thinking I had to save them… grrrahh," I gasped lifting my hand as it started to glow.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried running toward me, sliding the last part of the way on his knees. "Oh God, you're gonna be okay, love," he gasped.

"Step back," said the other Doctor. Dad pressed his forehead against mine.

"You'll be alright now, my Princess," he promised before laying me back gently and rushing to stop Mom as she saw me fading. I struggled to my feet, my eyes blurring before a searing pain burned through me as my very being changed.

I opened my mouth and screamed. As I was half Time Lord, regeneration didn't do the same thing to me or go as seemelessly for me as it did for Dad. I heard mom scream too in fear and worry for me.

When the regeneration energy subsided I collapsed to my knees and Hiccup rushed forward to catch me. "Easy, Astrid," he whispered in my ear.

"Give me a minute," I muttered.

"A-Are you alright?" Susan asked touching my shoulder. I glanced up at her and smiled noting that the Doctor and Dad were looking each other over with that Time Lord studiousness.

"I'll be fine," I said my voice gravelly and horse from the scream but still the same.

"That's odd… shouldn't you look different?" she asked. I glanced down at my body.

"I do. I'm thinner and stronger, maybe a hair taller. Those are usually the extent of my changes," I said standing on shaking new legs. "I don't change like you do. I'm not a full Time Lord."

She looked at me shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Mom's human, Dad's a Time Lord, and you should duck," I said pushing her down and blocking the new shot with my bracelets.

"Right boys, not the best time to mess with me. Just regenerated and it always takes the nice out of me," I growled. I reached into my pouch at my hip and pulled out my broach.

"Impossible," the Doctor muttered. Dad smirked at his younger self.

"Not impossible," he said.

"Just a bit unlikely," Mom finished.

"Eternal Gallifrey Power!" I cried letting the mystic jewel of power surround me and claim me as its champion once again.

I tossed my braid over my shoulder and smirked holding out my hand as the Royal Gallifreyian Scepter appeared. I lowered my eyes angrily and clutched my scepter as it turned into the staff. "Right boys. Who wants to bite it first?"

The remaining Daleks rushed me. "Gallifrey Time Healing Kiss!" I cried as the light bathed the street in a shimmering gold, blue, green, and red light. The Daleks cried in pain at the kind loving light on their hate filled forms as they disintegrated.

I spun the staff behind me and it became the Royal scepter once again. I stepped back and took a deep breath and raised my hand to see if I could find anymore.

"We're good," I said turning back to the others. The Doctor and Susan were staring at me like I was a miracle. Dad often told me I was.

"The Princess…" Susan gasped, "…B-but she's long since passed."

"Silver Crystal bout the time she passed. Reincarnated every Senshi in that time," I explained. I could have told them so much but knew I shouldn't. "We need to go, Dad," I said touching his hand.

He nodded, "Yes, we should." He couldn't take his eyes off of Susan.

"Dad," I said again. His eyes filled with tears.

"Doctor," Rose said taking his hand and snapping him from his daydream.

"I'm coming, dear," he promised. He turned and started back toward the TARDIS. Our TARDIS. Mom and I turned to follow when Susan grabbed my wrist.

I stopped and turned before waving Mom on, "I'm right behind."

"I can't be here too long," I said. "Time Flux."

"I understand," she said, "I just… what happened. When he looked at me it was like he was looking at a ghost. That was Grandfather wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"And you. You're the Princess… but you called him 'Dad'…"

I nodded again.

"You can't tell me can you?"

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Susan… I am so sorry. Really. But you are a child of Gallifrey , you know I can't speak of the future to you. Even if you don't remember what goes on here today because the Time streams are out of flux… I can't… I can't tell you."

A flash of fear shot through her eyes for the briefest of moments and she nodded, "I understand."

I nodded, "It has really been an honor."

"The honor has been all mine Princess."

"You can call me the Lady."

She smiled and I smiled back. I gave a wink and turned with a shout of 'Allon-sy' followed by my father's cry of 'Geronimo!' I gave a bark of laughter and took off after them.

**Well it sucks but here it is.**


End file.
